


whispers of the forest

by blooming_sun



Series: stories as presents [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Final Battle, Implied Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Military Background, archer junhui, forest, hideout, junhui risks it all for minghao, seventeen rebels, slight fluff if you squint, the forest is a character, traitor junhui, traitor minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_sun/pseuds/blooming_sun
Summary: The forest lets only those in it trusts.Junhui is one of those.He must hurry, his friends and beloved are in danger.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: stories as presents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083125
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	whispers of the forest

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for a friend, written with lots of love <3

The sergeant threw his swords on the table, the awful metallic sound making Junhui flinch, “Once again,” he leaned against the table, angry eyes looking directly into Junhui’s soul, “Once again you disappoint me.” The other soldiers had been sent to the training field, only Junhui being held back and now he awkwardly stood in front of the dark wooden study table, mouth dry and heart sinking lower by the second. “Do you have any idea what you have done, soldier? The time and money you cost me, t _ he entire squad _ , tonight?” 

“Yes, sir.” Junhui felt as if he could throw up the piece of bread he had eaten in the morning.

“Twelve traitors are walking free because of your imprudent, reckless mistakes, soldier.  _ Twelve. _ ” The sergeant could as well be fuming, Junhui knew just how furious the man could get and what he’d done tonight could either land him on the street or in a ditch. 

Junhui tried holding the raging stare, “I take responsibility for my mistakes, sir.” 

A hand slammed on the table, “I have superiors to report to! Your deplorable behaviour may cost me my entire career!”

“I apologize, sir.” It took Junhui all efforts to stand straight, not succumb to the hate in the sergeant’s eyes, only being enhanced by the lit up candles on the stone walls.

On the sergeant's face anger turned into twisted amusement, “You feel sorry for compromising your squad, your sergeant and an entire mission?” Right there Junhui knew the ditch seemed the far better option. “Is that so, soldier?”

“Yes, sir.” The few seconds of silence seemed like an eternity to Junhui. 

It was the smile on his battle scared face that terrified Junhui, the madness of the smile, “Then you will hunt these scoundrels down, one by one and you will bring them to me, alive. If you wish to not be declared a traitor yourself or be found in the nearest ditch, you will do so before the sun rises again or so help me God.”

Around him the cold walls felt as if they were closing in on him, bringing the sconces dangerously close to his body, his uniform cutting his breath. Junhui thought the flames to be creeping up his neck, burning his cheeks, like the lunatic eyes looking at him, waiting to see his lifeless body covered in dirt. However, Junhui knew his life couldn’t end here, he had places to be and people to protect, people he held dear. One person in particular.

“I understand, sir.” Junhui had no idea where his strength for words was coming from.

“Then get out of my sight, soldier,” the sergeant spat the words slowly, not bothering to conceal the hatred in his voice. Junhui bowed before hastily making his way to the door and before he could exit he heard the sergeant’s voice, “If you weren’t so prompt to accept, I could’ve sworn you did it on purpose.” Junhui gulped and slammed the door shut, making his way to the stables. He had a new mission, one that was far from what he’d been assigned to do.

Late in the night all the sounds were swallowed by the somber forest, it breathed in every whisper, gurggle, hoot, rustle, every hush. And it breathed out a faint echo, a susurration down your spine. Junhui knew the forest, as he knew the paths it kept hidden deep inside, invisible to the fast paced eye. Right now the only sound the forest gave back was the gallop of Junhui’s horse and the murmurs of the birches and willows telling him to hurry. 

He knew he had to reach the hideout faster, needed to warn them the sergeant already knew of its location and that Junhui was the bait. The madman would follow him, burn the camp to the ground. Worse, he would start a massacre and he’d enjoy every second of it. They hadn’t fought this entire time against the State’s brutality, only to end here. Junhui guided the horse left, away from the main road and into the labyrinth of trees and bushes. How many times had he walked these masked paths in the middle of night? Despite barely moonlit grounds and the enormous shadows, Junhui knew he was safe inside the forest. 

Deep into the maze the forest created, where his horse could barely pass through, Junhui saw the warm color of a campfire. Steady thuds of hooves hit the ground under them, the horse all too familiar with the surroundings. They most likely knew he was here, Junhui trusted the forest to tell the rebels about his arrival, the echo of traveling to the camp between the infinite tangle of leaves. Now he was able to hear the sounds the forest gave back. From the swamp the croaks and ribbits, the loud crickets in the trees.

Junhui jumped off the tired animal, pulling the horse behind him as he continued by foot. Every second he walked closer to the camp his steps sped up, the soles of his leather boots crushing fine branches under them. Junhui felt the insects crawling and running away from his feet, hiding under humid wood, looking for safety, just like he was.

It was out of breath that Junhui stumbled into the circle of wooden houses, all so delicate, but secure against the wind. Before his eyes had time to search for the face he desperately needed to see, hands took his horse and gently pushed him to sit by the fire. Voices rushed by his ear, voices he knew by heart, merging with the melody of the shell and glass wind chimes, the snaps and crackling of fire. 

“Drink water!”

“I’ll take care of your horse!”

“Where is he?” 

“How did you arrive so fast?”

“Shut up, can’t you see he’s in distress?”

“Someone bring him some stew!”

“Take the horse!”

“What happened?”

_ Minghao _ . 

Junhui didn’t give the man any time to sit next to him, instead he stood up and held Minghao tight by the shoulders, his heart hammering inside a hurting chest, “He- he knows the location, Hao! He sent me to hunt you down! To bring you to him! But I can’t possibly do that, you-”

“What?” It was the youngest of them asking, Chan, “How would he know?” 

“Listen to me, when he was after you today, he had already received intel you’re camping here. I triggered two of your traps and led the leading group the wrong way, to the swamp-” 

“That was you?” Mingyu interrupted. By now all twelve rebels gathered around Junhui, to hear his news, his warning. All of them had escaped the chase with no serious injuries, a few arrow scratches or bruises. Luckily they had caused Junhui’s squad a lot more damage and the forest had protected them, it closed its own paths and casted shadows where no one dared to walk by, unless one knew where to hide. 

-“I also told the second scout the wrong location and it compromised the entire mission, because the sergeant couldn’t rely on any location at the time,” Junhui barely took time to breathe, “The swamp and the creek were a dead end. This is the last option and he couldn’t pursue you with so little man power and having to head back to the base for a report.”

“Jun.” Minghao’s worried expression turned grim, he knew what this meant. It was either fighting or dying. “Are you alright?” Had it been any other moment of their meetings in late nights, Junhui would have gotten giddy from being asked that. 

“I’m more worried about  _ you _ . All of you.” Junhui looked into Minghao’s dark eyes, as if it would make the other realize Junhui was the least of his concerns. “Hao, the sergeant will use me as bait.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“I know him,” Junhui said through his teeth, “He told me to hand you over before the sun rises, Minghao. Alive. Unless the bastard expects me to do it on my own, he will follow me and kill all of you himself.” 

Seokmin, one of the archers, stepped closer, “Should we stay and fight back or leave?”

Minghao searched for his companions’ faces, their eyes, their thoughts. No one dared saying a word until he had made a decision and the fire snapping beside them. Junhui wanted to give him all the time in the world to decide what would be best for his group of government defying men. However, they didn’t have such time. Junhui held his breath while he observed Minghao’s black eyes taking in the camp, the cabins, the horses, the small garden, the chimes on the eaves, his friends. It pained Junhui as much as it did the others, although he had not lived a day here, it was where he felt safe and welcomed the most. And Junhui would defend it with his life.

“Jun,” Minghao had joined their fingers in an awkward embrace, “ What happens if I do this? ”

Junhui knew what he meant. Defending their home could end in death against a well armed squad of the army. The sergeant was thirsty for blood and the rebels presented him with the opportunity of a lifetime to prove he was worthy enough. For what exactly, was a mystery to Junhui. “We could die.” He already knew none of the people present feared death. “It could mean the end of our cause… But it could also mean a victory.”

“Then we stay and fight.”

The others exhaled, perhaps relieved they’d stay and take a chance on protecting their home and cause. It had been a little over two years that these twelve men set fire to a military base and trading post, from then on being considered traitors. Junhui stumbled across them shortly after, in the middle of the night as he searched for them in the forest, on a mission. It had made way for him, guided him through the whispering trees and pines. 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were the ones to find him first, taking him to the camp. Junhui could not explain to himself why Minghao had even given him a chance to speak in the first place, but it was probably the reason he joined their cause. Every assumption, question and remark Junhui pronounced, Minghao answered calmly. That night the thirteenth rebel had been born, one that double crossed his squad. Minghao had accepted him in and the others, despite initial protest, did the same. Months later no one doubted Junhui’s integrity and he’d give his life for each and every one of them if he had to. 

Junhui held the memories of his conversations with Minghao dear. Nights spent discovering all the beautiful places the forest had hidden from indifferent eyes. Minghao told Junhui about the forest, how it breathed around them, protecting the rebels from the aggressive military advances. He would hold Junhui’s rough hand with his cold ones, smile softly and narrate the most inimaginable stories to him, his eyes glimmering with the moonlight reflected in the pond. Who was Junhui to keep his heart from fluttering? 

Junhui would not only be defending their purpose to end the ruthless government, no, he was standing here to keep their home and memories intact and unharmed from blood painted hands.

“I’m-,” Minghao gave Junhui a pained smile, “We’re all grateful to you.”

Jeonghan’s hands found their way to both grips of his swords, “None of us would’ve survived until now. All we achieved, Junhui, it’s because of your constant help.”

“How much time do we have?” Wonwoo asked.

“Not much,” Junhui stepped forward, picking his bow back up, “They could be on their way already, but the forest will hold them off for a while.”

In minutes the rebels hid their maps and plans inside the forest, giving the crawling insects something to look after. Seungkwan, Jisoo and Seungcheol brought the horses to the creek, where the animals would stay if something happened and running was the better option. Hansol and Jihoon checked traps, revised strategies with the others. Meanwhile Junhui had been pulled inside a cabin by Minghao, he recognized it as their main cabin, where he had first laid eyes on the enticing man.

As soon as the door was closed, Minghao quickly yanked Junhui into his arms, a hand in his hair making him rest his chin on Minghao’s shoulder. Junhui could feel his uneasy breathing, “If this… If it’s the last time we talk, Jun, if- If this is...” Minghao stuttered right behind Junhui’s ear and before he could protest against these words, ask why Minghao sounded so nervous, the other continued. “I want you to know I’m glad you found us, found me, that you listened to us and offered to help.”

“Hao...” 

“Listen to me- listen. We don’t have much time,” Minghao held Junhui away, moving the hand in Junhui’s hair to his cheek, pleading with dark eyes for Junhui to never forget his words, “Thank you, Jun, thank you.” He hastily wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye.

And Junhui understood. “Hao,” Junhui whispered again softly, tightening his arms around the other, not wanting to let go, “ _ Thank you. _ ”

No other words were said, they were not needed. Their moment of silence and warmth could not even be disrupted by the voices outside or the glass chimes hanging directly outside the window they stood under. On his neck Junhui felt Minghao’s lips forming a smile, soon feeling the corner of his own, lingering for a second before leaving Junhui with the ghost of them.

Junhui wished for more time, as he always did when it came to Minghao, “I can hear the forest, Hao...”

Both let go of each other, but Minghao took the other’s hand rapidly, not wanting to show his fear, “They’re here.”

“We didn’t get this far to die,” Junhui caressed Minghao’s fingers who would soon hold two blades, “Let’s thank each other again later.” 

Minghao tittered seeing Junhui’s own hurt expression turn fierce, “ _ Later _ .” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! you can yell at me on my twitter @SPACEJJONG


End file.
